Just Another Padawan
by StarWarsDalekDC
Summary: Alex is just a normal girl. She gets her homework done, she deals with bullies,she jokes around. but when a black robed man breaks into her school and tries to abduct her and another boy, her world is flipped upside down. First Fanifiction. Please Review!
1. Abduction

**A/N: Okay, so this is my first story. I decided to write a small story that takes place during the clone wars. So...forgive me if its terrible, and please review.**

 **Disclaimer: Do I own Star Wars? Haha, no.**

 _Chapter One: Abduction_

 _One more question,_ I told myself. I read the possible answers.

 _What is the formula for the Pythagorus Theorum?_

 _A. a=bh_ (definitely not)

 _B. E=MC^2_ (how stupid did they think I was?)

 _C. A^2+B^2+C^2_

 _D. A=1/2(2r)_

Definitely C. I circled the answer and sighed. I was done, finally. I hoped I got a good grade as I stood and walked to the turn-in bin.

I cracked my knuckles and started to walk back to my seat. I saw _him_ coming and took the detour. Over the empty desk, over my desk and into the seat. Okay, so it was more like a short-cut.

I sat at my desk and quickly pulled out my book.

Don't ask me why I avoid him. I honestly don't know. It's just...I'm not very good with awkward situations, and this was the height of awkward.

I glanced at the clock after about ten minutes of reading, and swore inwardly. One minute till lunch, maybe less, and I wasn't even packed up.

I started packing up quickly, joining the sounds of zippers and small whispers, until the only thing left was my pencil, which lay on the floor a few feet away from me.

I reached for it, extending my arm and hand as far as they would go, but it was just far enough that I couldn't reach it. I sighed, and stretched out my long fingers farther, in hopes of catching it with my nails. No dice. Still too far. I groaned in frustration and suddenly the pencil was in my hand.

I stared at it, perplexed. _Must have been a draft_ , I told myself as the bell rung.

I rushed out of the classroom, eager to fill my empty stomach.

x x x

"Hey! Watch where you're going, fatass."

I groaned inwardly. In 6th grade, I was overweight and weighed wice as much as the average twelve-year-old. i was made fun of and called a whale. But even when you lose weight and become healthy and athletic, people still teased you. Bullying truly has no bounds.

Sebrina Johnson, the most popular girl in school had just smacked into me on my way to the lunchroom. She had been holding a milkshake in her hand, which was now plastered allover her shirt. I decided not to tell her about that.

"Um, you ran into me." I said to Sebrina.

Sebrina had tortured me since the beginning of the school year. Most popular girl in school vs. The...not popular girl. (That's Me)

"Ugh! You asshole!" Sebrina yelled as she saw the milkshake stain on her shirt.

I just gave her a look. I was tired of dealing with her crap. I had a lot going on this week and I was really stressed out. I was ready to snap.

"I'm not in the mood today, Sebrina." I warned.

"Virgin!" She yelled at me.

Okay, that was it. Since when is being a virgin when I'm freaking _13_ a bad thing?

"Hey, at least I'm not a whore."

The crowd around us gasped. They gave me looks that said _You just called Sebrina Johnson a whore. You just committed suicide._

"She just called Sebrina Johnson a whore!"

"What? No way."

"It's true."

Sebrina glanced at the crowd around us and growled. She had never been openly insulted like I had just insulted her.

Sebrina lunged towards me and I sidestepped. She fell to the floor.

"You bitch! You better watch your back!"

"I think I can handle myself." I said. I could feel _his_ eyes on me, somewhere in the crowd. Somewhere, a boy in blue jeans and a green jacket was staring at me. I hate it when he does that.

I rushed down the stairs, eager for lunch.

x x x

"Aw come on, Captain Kirk could totally take a Klingon, have you even watched the series?" Beth demanded as she pointed a carrot stick at Victoria.

"No," she admitted.

I threw a chip at her. "Shame."

Maddie rolled her eyes at Maria.

"Hey! I saw that!" I said.

Maddie rolled her eyes again and said to Felicia, "Bet you Alex can't dodge this."

Then a spoon was flying at me.

Time slowed down. I moved my head out of the way. The spoon flew past my face and hit the kid behind me in the back of the head.

Felicia laughed at Maddie. "You shouldn't make bets."

I laughed.

"Section two may walk to the kitchen." Mr. Gantz, the lunch aid, announced. Just my luck, everybody at my table didn't pack except for me.

I sighed and took a swig of my juice.

I stood and threw away my trash. _Of course I finished before they even got back,_ I grumbled internally as I walked toward the restroom.

As I entered the bathroom, I heard a giant _BOOM_! that made me fall flat on my face. I spit a piece of lintout of my mouth(ew) and stood.

I rushed back into the cafeteria, and stopped dead in my tracks at the sight I saw.

Let's start simple. There was a hole in the wall the size of a house. Dust was flying everywhere and people were screaming.

Complicated: there was a man standing in front of the hole. And not just any man, a man in a black robe. He lifted his head and his skin was so pale I caught my breath. He had purple lines over his face and had yellow eyes. He looked around the cafeteria hatefully, like he wanted to kill every person in the room, but it would inconvenience him too much to do so.

He held up a hand for silence. The room quieted instantly.

"I need the following children." He said. Just his voice gave me the shivers. It was rough and metallic, like a knife bing scraped across stone. He spoke leisurely, like he had all day. "One Alexandra Holson and Arthur Mulefer."

It took me a second to grasp what he said. He wanted me? What good was I to him? And how did he know who I was?

The cafeteria was silent.

"Now!" The man barked.

Several hands pointed to me in the doorway. The others pointed to a boy with brown hair and wearing a green jacket with blue jeans. Arthur.

"Ah. Children, come with me." The man said.

We both stayed put.

"If you wish keep the children in this lunchroom alive, come with me immediately!" He snarled.

I took a step forward. "Leave them alone!" I shouted, trying to sound braver than I actually felt.

The man regarded me coldly. He held out his hand in my direction, and suddenly I was lifted into the air, and drifting towards him.

This was surreal. I had to be dreaming. I pinched myself. No such luck.

The man reached out his other hand and Arthur was lifted up similarly to me, and then we were levitating in front of the man. Now that we were closer, I could see under the hood of his robe. He was bald, and even paler than I first imagined, if that was at all possible. His eyes gleamed with hatred and anger, as if we had somehow wronged him terribly.

"Did I kick your dog or something?" I managed to say weakly.

The man snapped to me. He glared at me, and then started to slowly close the hand that was somehow holding me in the air.

I gasped for air. I couldn't breathe. I clawed at my throat.

"Children do not speak unless spoken too." The man said as he continued to close his hand. "The plan will still work with one."

My head was fuzzy. My vision went black at the edges, and I hoped that the other kids in the lunchroom would survive.

I closed my eyes and the world started to fade. This is it. Once Phonicius closed his hand, my neck would snap and I would die. _I'm too young to die_! I thought.

Then, the other wall exploded.

Another man walked slowly into the room, and the dark-robed one released his hold on me. I fell to the floor, gasping for air.

I looked at the new arrival. This man wore a brown robe, and his face was much kinder. He had a brown beard, blue eyes, and a brown army cut.

"Let them go, Phonicius." He said.

The other man, Phonicius, I guessed, scoffed.

"Do you really think I came all this way to be stopped? These children are leaving with me, Kenobi, and you can't stop me!"

I looked at Arthur, who was still levitating in midair. As Phonicius spoke, his hand clenched slightly and unclenched, choking Arthur. He had to get out of his grip.

Later, I couldn't tell you why I did it. Maybe it was instinct, maybe it was just desperation. I shoved my hand out at Phonicius, trying to draw his attention.

Instead, I launched him backwards out the hole he had created upon his arrival.

Arthur was dropped, and now he was gasping for air on the ground like me.

Phonicius leaped back through the hole and turned to me.

"Insolent Child!" He yelled. In one smooth motion, he pulled something from within his robe to the front.

It was a long dark metal tube, that curved in the middle so that it looked like half a circle. He pressed a button and a red laser shot out one end with a _CHHHH_. He slashed downward, and I prepared myself for certain death by laser.

Instead I heard another _CHHHH_ , and then heard a clash. I opened my eyes to find that a blue laser had intersected with the red one, and that Kenobi, I think his name was, was stopping the laser from slicing me to fried smithereens. I could feel the combined heat from the lasers make me start to sweat.

I rolled out of the way, and Kenobi came alive, slashing and clashing with his blue laser against Phonicius's red one like his life depended on it. Which I suppose it did.

Arthur and I looked at each other. We looked back at the fight.

I turned and grabbed a napkin dispenser. Arthur followed my lead.

I turned back to the fight, where Kenobi and Phonicius's lasers were locked.

 _I'm nuts,_ I thought as I looked down at my dispenser. Then back at the fight. Phonicius was winning the laser-lock.

In one smooth motion, I threw the napkin dispenser at Phonicius's head.

Thank God for softball practice, otherwise I would have missed. The napkin dispenser bounced off Phonicius's head with a clang, and he turned towards me, momentarily distracted.

Arthur threw his dispenser, and nailed Phonicius right in the nose. I heard a massive CRACK and Phonicius staggered backwards, blood pouring from his nose.

Before he could kill us, which he most definitely would have, Kenobi kicked out his knee and Phonicius collapsed to the floor. He tried to stand, but Kenobi tilted the point of his laser to his throat, and Phonicius froze.

"I believe I win this round, Phonicius." Kenobi said.

"Perhaps." Phonicius said. "There will be another day."

"Children," Kenobi said, turning to us, "go out the back wall and you will find a black ship."

"Wait, hold up," Arthur said, holding up his hand. "What the hell is going on!?"

Then the doors to the cafeteria bust open, and police officers poured in. "Put your hands up!" They yelled.

Kenobi swore in another language and pushed Phonicius away like I had earlier, except Phonicius flew a farther distance this time. Kenobi grabbed my hand and Arthur's, and he dragged us out the hole that he had made.

Sure enough, there was a black ship on the grass, waiting for us. It was like an airplane, but at the same time wasn't. It was big, I'll give you that, but it didn't have a slim body likes plane would have. It was boxy, with wings that were at least 10 feet long, and it had its ramp extended.

Kenobi dragged us towards the exit.

"Where are you taking us?" Arthur demanded.

"How do we know we can trust you?" I asked, turning back to see if Phonicius was following us. Instead, I saw a whole bunch of police officers pouring through the hole that Kenobi had made.

"No time to explain, kids. Just come with me if you want to live."

I did want to live of course, so I followed him into the ship and heard the ramp slam behind us. I heard the _ping-ping-ping_ of bullets hitting the hull. That didn't seem to faze Kenobi at all, however, and he just ran to the cockpit and took off.

With a giant lurch, the blue sky suddenly became black space, with stars shining from every direction.

Are we in space? Who is this guy? Why did Phonicius want us? Will I ever be home again? What the hell was I thinking?

Kenobi spun in his chair and turned to face us.

"So," he said, "where would you like to start?"

 **A/N: So how was it? Was it too long or too short, because I can't decide. I suck at descriptions and summaries and crap, and again, this is my first, so if I completely u butchered it please REVIEW so that I know. And I did use a Star Trek reference, just because it would have been weird to use a Star Wars reference. And I don't own that either. I normally don't swear, but i thought it would have fit Sebrina's character more. And in case you couldn't tell, the _He_ was Arthur.**

 **~Angela~**


	2. A New World

**A/N: Okay, so I'm not sure if I'm happy with this chapter. It was meant as mainly a chapter to answer some of the characters'a questions, but it didn't turn out the way I wanted! This happens to me a lot. Ugh. Oh well. I guess I can just fix it later if I need to. Just ya know...read it.**

 **Disclaimer: Do I own anything Star Wars? Only in my dreams...**

 _Chapter Two: A New World_

"What. The. Hell." Arthur demanded.

"Calm down! I told you I would explain, but you gotta give me a chance!"

"Okay, where are you taking us?"

"Why was that Phonicius guy after us? "

"Who are you?"

"What is this thing?"

Arthur and I asked rapid fire questions so fast, I was half expecting Kenobi to ask us to repeat ourselves. He didn't, so somehow he must have understood us.

"Okay, let's start with who I am." He said. "My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Silence.

"I'm a Jedi."

Silence.

"Don't they have anything like this on your planet?"

"Wait wait wait. Hold up." I said. "Our planet? You act like you don't know the name of it."

"That's because I don't." Kenobi responded casually.

"What's a Jedi?" Arthur asked.

"A Jedi is somebody trained to guard peace and justice in the universe." Kenobi said simply, as if that should explain everything. "Phonicius-the man who tried to kill you-he is a Sith. The Sith are the opposite of the Jedi. They want to destroy peace and they kill for sport."

"So basically, not good people." I simplified.

Kenobi nodded.

"And what was that-" Arthur made a pushing motion with his hands and knocked over a cup on the other side of the room. He looked down at his hands in amazement before he continued, "-er, sorry. What was that?"

Kenobi chuckled to himself before he answered. "That, Mr. Mulefer, was the force."

I blinked.

"The what?"

"The Force. Been a while since I've explained this, but here we go. Well, the Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us; it binds the galaxy together."

"The Force." Arthur said skeptically.

"The Force. The Force has two major sides: The light side, and the dark side. You can guess which is good and which is bad."

I scratched my head.

"So how does this whole Light Side/Dark Side thing work?"

"The dark side is considered the domain of the Sith. It is filled with anger, hatred, greed, jealousy, fear, aggression, and unrestrained passion. All these can destroy the best man if not kept under control."

"This sounds like a movie." I muttered. "A really long movie."

Kenobi laughed.

"Followers of the Light Side of the Force are concerned with the ideals of good, benevolence, and healing. Followers of the light side strive to live in harmony with the world around them, acting out of wisdom and logic rather than anger and hasty judgment."

I massaged my temples. This was confusing.

"Okay, that explains a little, but why was Phonicius after us? I've never so much as been outside America, much less the planet."

"Yeah, and he looked like we had insulted him just by existing." Arthur agreed.

Kenobi stroked his beard. "That is a more difficult question. I was told by Master Yoda to simply pick you up, nothing else."

"Who?"

"Master Yoda. He's the eldest Jedi in the council. He can help explain more once we get there."

"Next question," I said, holding up a finger. "Where exactly _are_ we going?"

"Why, Coruscant, of course. The home of the Jedi Council."

x x x

The trip to Coruscant was very long. I asked Kenobi how long it would take to get there, and he said it would take at least a week.

During that time I had a lot of time to explore the ship. Obi-Wan explained that it was a space ship, designed for traveling long distances with multiple people.

It had five small rooms total: The Cockpit, The Lounge, The Engine room, The Med Bay and the sleeping quarters.

The Lounge was pretty cool. It had a booth of sorts, with a table in front of it. There was a checkers board on the table, but instead of using regular pieces, it used little holographic aliens that chopped up the enemy's pieces. I sucked at that game. There was a red leather couch built into the wall that was actually pretty comfy.

The engine room was pretty standard, according to Kenobi. It had a trap door in the Lounge that led down to the bowels of the ship. The engine was a big messy metal piston that made large noises that were really annoying. There were various robot parts lying around, like somebody spent a lot of time down here.

The med bay was kinda boring. It was a bright white room, with a few folded up gurneys in the corner. There was a robot that activated in the corner of you gave it a certain command. There was a cabinet full of medical supplies, and a bathroom in the corner.

The Cockpit was sorta interesting. It had two steering handles, and a whole lot of buttons that I didn't understand because they were written in another language. Kenobi usually spent most of his time there, directing the ship on where to go and muttering under his breath about how this ship was a 'stupid bucket of bolts'.

The sleeping quarters were basic. Three bunk beds, all equally spread out and riveted to the wall so that when the ship lurched they wouldn't slide all around. That still couldn't account for knocking the person sleeping in it from being knocked off, though.

On the fourth day, Kenobi put the ship on autopilot and walked into the lounge, where I was losing a game of holographic chess against Arthur.

"Aw come on!" I said as all my figures flashed GAME OVER in big red letters.

Arthur cracked his knuckles and sat back. "I'm bored. Beating you is too easy."

I was about to protest, but then realized I was getting bored of losing. "Same." I said.

"Well, if you're so bored, why don't you two do something productive." Kenobi said as he pulled something out from the engine room.

Arthur and I walked over to him, curious.

"This," Kenobi said, patting a round metal ball, "is what you can use to pass the time."

He pressed a button and the ball zoomed up to a spot in the air where it stayed, hovering with a slight metallic whir.

Kenobi handed Arthur a helmet that completely covered his face. "Since you're so bored."

Arthur sighed and pulled the helmet over his head.

Kenobi handed him a shiny caramel blade. "Training saber. Can block training shots."

"Wait, training shots? What training-"

But he was cut off by the ball shooting a blast of energy at him. It struck him in the knee, making him jump back.

"Ow!" He yelled. "That hurts!"

I sat down on the couch, because I couldn't stand when I was laughing so hard. Even Kenobi let out a slight chuckle.

"Focus." He said. "Use the force."

Arthur took a deep breath.

When the machine shot the next volley, he was ready. Right before the blast would have hit him in the arm, he blocked it with the saber, bouncing it off in my direction.

I yelped and ducked. There was a _Crack!_ and then I looked behind me to see a black scorch mark where my head had been moments before.

"Sorry!" Arthur said as I glared at him. "Here, you try!" He tossed me the helmet and the saber.

I caught them and pulled the helmet over my head.

Instantly everything changed. I couldn't see, obviously, but I could still hear. I could hear incredibly well, in fact. I could hear the machine get ready for another shot. I could hear the heavy breaths of Arthur as he sat down.

I don't know how to explain it. It was like seeing...but not seeing. As the machine fired the shot, I could tell where it would land. My right shoulder.

I maneuvered the training saber with lightning speed, and I could feel the blast bounce off the blade, right towards Arthur. Judging from the yelp that followed, he hadn't been fast enough to dodge it.

I expected Kenobi to shut off the machine, but he just kept it going. I blocked shot after shot until my arms were sore.

"Try to focus on where the rebound goes," Kenobi advised, "not just deflecting it."

I took a deep breath, trying to focus.

When the next shot came, I focused on deflecting it back at the ball.

As soon as my training saber hit the shot, it bounced off and I knew I had hit my target.

I pulled the helmet off my head, sweating. "Okay. Not bored anymore. Ima go take a nap."

x x x

On the seventh day, I slept in a little too late. Yeah, I know, but I was really tired, okay?

I had stayed up the night before, thinking about what was happening back at home.

I mean, we left in a hurry, after having a lightsaber battle and breaking some guys nose, and fleeing from the police. My parents probably thought I had been kidnapped.

I wondered if Phonicius had killed all the police men and the kids at the school.

When I asked Kenobi about it, he just said, "No, that's not really Phonicius's style. He probably ran from the police officers. I'm sure your friends are fine."

But I wasn't convinced. I was worried about my family. My friends.

Those thoughts kept me up for most of the night, until I eventually fell asleep.

In my dream, it was a dark room. There were blood red curtains drawn over the windows, and a large wooden desk in the middle of the room.

A man sat at the desk, wearing a dark hood that shadowed his face. The only thing that showed from behind his hood was his glowing yellow eyes.

Phonicius kneeled on the desk. Well, not the actual Phonicius. A blue, shrunk down version of him that was just as menacing. I guessed that it was a hologram.

"Master," Phonicius said.

"Have you acquired the children?" The mystery man asked. His voice was hard and cruel, and by the sound of it, he was quite old.

"...No, master. Obi-Wan Kenobi interfered and took the children away from me." Phonicius replied slowly, like he was scared of the man behind the desk.

"Fool!" The old man thundered. Phonicius shrunk back, cowering in fear. I could see now why he was afraid. This man was menacing. "I knew I should have sent Dooku in your place!"

Phonicius said nothing, only stared at the floor.

"No matter. They can just as easily be turned here. Fail me again, Phonicius, and you won't have to worry about any more assignments." The man cackled, a grotesque, creepy sound that made me jolt awake.

My head clanged against the bunk above me, and I groaned.

"Oh...ow." I rubbed my temples. Then I noticed that neither Kenobi or Arthur were in the room with me.

I quickly dressed in my clothes and walked to the cockpit, the dream fading in my mind till it was only a nightmare.

"Ah, Alex, there you are." Kenobi said. I noticed that space was no longer at the window. Instead was a city, from what I could tell. The light was so bright, that after a week of traveling in space, it took my eyes a few moments to adjust.

When I could finally see, I could tell that this place was massive just from one look. There were a dozen different types of people wandering around, and various animals and ships were everywhere.

At the center of all this was a temple that was probably half the height of the Empire State Building. It had a few tall spires at the top. It was _huge._

Kenobi laughed when he saw my open mouth.

"Welcome to Coruscant, capital of the Republic." He said.

 **A/N: eh. I used a couple quotes and some things from Wookiepedia(don't own) because I don't know how to describe any of that stuff. I feel like this chapter should be longer. Anyways. You guys should review. So yeah. *walks away awkwardly***

 **~Angela~**


End file.
